


Art: В овечьей шкуре

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Art, Dream World, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Wolves, black and white, dark!Reynir Árnason, scenery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Рейнир и его зверушки
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Art: В овечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют

[ ](https://imgur.com/3Xu3c2Y.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a shepherd || Всего лишь пастух](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245392) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
